Beyblade: Darkness Falls in Tokyo
by Rya Starling
Summary: What is war plauged the beyblade world, what is the touraments were life and death situations? Join the gang as they follow the darkest road to become champions and save the world of the darkness.
1. Default Chapter

BEYBLADE DARKNESS FALLS CH.1  
  
NOTE/ This is one of my dark fics and when darkness falls over Beyblade you know there's gonna be death, betrayal and total non stop action. So let the chaos begin as chapter one of this fic begins.  
  
^  
  
-As children we see life in a whole new way we a giant world waiting to be discovered and our own life just ahead of us. Thus we start to grow into Teenagers we now see life in a different view other then adults or children we see what the world can give and what it can take. Then we grow even more and we become adults too busy with our jobs and family to see what is happening around us but we also see the love that we could not get as children or teenagers. Then we age and become old and see what we missed out in life and all the good we could have done to this world if we only tried then we die. Life is such a busy thing no one has time anymore to stop and look around them without shutters on there eyes like a blind man they can't see what this world truly is coming to-  
  
-Rya Starling Me! Smile, heart  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER  
  
A figure stood looking down at the dome covering Neo Tokyo on the remains of Old Tokyo, the figure's build was muscular and he stood tall as the wind blew his black cloak to the side. He was wearing a tight dark blue shirt that showed his large chest mussels and exposed his shoulders and arms, a pair of baggy black pants that were tucked into a pair of heavy leather boots. On his side a long sword was cased, on his hands were black finger- less gloves.  
  
He looked down and saw a large amount of soldiers surrounding large bone fire, they had a figure tied to a large post his body bleeding and beaten. Slowly he looked closer and saw the boy's face, his long blond hair was tied back and his bangs were messy and unruly in the front. His clothing was a long sleeved dark green shirt covered with a pair of light green overalls and the figured eyed a blade being held by the commander of the army.  
  
'Alright tell us everything you know rebel!" The commander cried, he was a tall man mussel bound and wore a red black soldier uniform. 'I.I wont tell you anything" The boy said and the Commander smirked and held out his launcher and pulled the cord letting the sharp attack rings of the blade cut threw the blond boys skin and then suddenly the army suddenly saw the blade knocked away by another.  
  
'What the hell?" A soldier asked and they saw a blade spinning in front of the post, the boy looked down upon the blade. 'Who did that!" The Commander said and suddenly the army saw a figure jump down threw the fire and in front of the post where the blade spun. 'Your Commander Michel Ranof am I right?" The man asked. 'Yea who are you?" He asked. 'That doesn't concern you since your gonna be dead in a few seconds" The man said and snapped his fingers and suddenly a light began to blaze from his blade.  
  
The army screamed in gasps as a huge white and blue dragon like bit beast came from the blade and it stood over there. 'A blue dragon bit beast oh my god it's..it's the manslayer" Michel said. 'Kill them all" The man said and the army soon met there death at the huge hurricane of razor sharp winds and soon all was quiet.  
  
The blond hair boy suddenly fell to the ground as the winds hit the ropes and released him. He sat up on his knees and caught his breath and growled in pain cursing under his breath. 'Are you all right?" The man asked and he looked at the man whom had saved him. 'Yes" He said and watched as the bit beast go back into the beyblade. Slowly the man bent down and the boy looked at his face and gasped.  
  
The man was actually no older then he was sixteen and had dark tanned skin, his dark blue eyes looked at the blond with an almost emotionless expression. A memory of the scar that crossed his face from his left-hand temple near the nose and down to his right cheek. The scar sort of brought back rumors to the boy whom had hear rumors about this man, but quickly put his happy face on yet again and smiled.  
  
'Hey names Max what's yours?" He asked and the man stood up and looked away from him. 'I don't think I feel like giving you my name" The man said. 'Hmm awes that's ok well why don't you come back to my place?" He asked and the man looked at him, "The least I can do is giving you some place to stay for saving my life and all"  
  
^  
  
They soon arrived at an abandoned temple on the East Side of old Tokyo just a few miles off Tokyo 2, they could see the other two domes also but what interested the cloaked stranger was the temple. It was located within a few remaining villages outside the domes, the temple was a Shinto temple and the first thing he saw was an old man sweeping the front steps.  
  
'Hey Max my man you back so soon" He said and noticed his torn up clothing, "You look like you got into a fight with a blender"  
  
'Actually I had a run in with the Imperial Army and they captured me, this guy came by just in time and saved me" Max said and the old man looked at the man dressed in the cloak and hood. 'Well any friend of Max's is a friend of mine what's your name?" The old man asked. 'What's it to you old man?" The man asked. 'Hey this guy runs the temple everyone calls him Grandpa around here mainly because he takes cares of all the children when they play here" Max said.  
  
'Well why don't we go inside and get something to snack on dudes?" Grandpa asked and the man's right eyebrow raised, no body in their right minds would say dude anymore. At least anyone sain as far he knew.  
  
As they went inside the temple, the man looked around at the hallway and saw it was painted white with a red strip going across the middle of both walls, candles lit the hallway and gave the temple halls an eerie glow. As they entered the small dining room, he saw a short table in the middle with cushions surrounding it, a small to store and cook food was on the right hand side of the wall while the left hand side stored bottled and caned food on shelves.  
  
'It's not much but we make due" Max said and they sat down along the table and Grandpa poured some tea into glasses and handed them out with some bowls of cooked rice that was already prepared in a large iron pot. The man picked up the chopsticks and slowly began to eat, but kept his eyes onto the blond boy Max.  
  
'So you say this guy saved you from an entire army with what the sword?" Grandpa asked and eyed the large blade carefully. 'No he saved with his beyblade, a huge dragon came out from the blade and destroyed the entire army it awesome!" Max said. 'Hmm a dragon bit beast, scar on your face, large sword, judging by all that iv heard of you" Grandpa said and took a bit of his rice, 'Your name no one really knows it but everyone calls you the Beast Slayer and I also heard The leader of the Imperial Tokyo army is after you himself"  
  
'Really your that guy wow iv heard no one has ever beaten you in a beyblade battle" Max said and hauled out of his beyblade. 'This is my blade Draciel what's yours called?" He asked and the man slowly smirked and removing the blade from his belt he placed it on the table. 'Her name is Dragoon" The man said and Max looked at it. 'Wow awesome huh?" He asked and looked at the blades on his attack ring they were jabbed on the sides and really busted up. 'Your attack ring"  
  
Suddenly he took his blade and took off into the next room. The man got up and followed him into the room and Grandpa followed behind, there he saw Max taking apart his blade and inspecting the parts. 'Wow your lucky this blade is even intact" Max said and the man loomed over him. Slowly he watched the blond hair boy take parts of blades out of boxes and slowly the man saw Max place the new parts together.  
  
'There finished"  
  
Slowly he placed the final top piece in and then placed it in the man's hand. The blade looked more powerful then ever, the blades were new everything was new. The man looked at him and then looked at the blade. 'You can do things with blades can't you?" The man asked. 'Yea what's wrong with it?" Max asked. 'No nothing I wont you to do something for me" He said. 'Like what?" Max asked. 'I wont you to make me an attack ring a custom attack ring" He said. 'Custom job like what?" Max asked.  
  
'I wont the blades made of crystal titanium" The man said. 'I can't do that alone but I know someone who can. We can go over to his place right now but I have to warn you it's inside Tokyo 3" Max said. 'No problem there's no army in Tokyo 3 anymore remember?" He asked. 'Ha, ha your right by the way what can I call you anyway I can't keep calling you mister" Max said.  
  
The man paused for a second and then removed his hood and smiled and held out his hand and shook it with Max.  
  
'You can call me.. Tyson" He said.  
  
^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. The dangerous and beautiful Assassin Ale...

BEYBLADE DARKNESS FALLS CH.2  
  
NOTE/ 4 reviews holy cow and none of them are flames! Fall over for a second and gets up. Maybe there is a gob after all, I usually get bad reviews but most of them are all good thanks a lot to all you who reviewed and to the person who asked to make this a Tyson/Kai fic Gomen Nesi I don't do Yaoi but who knows I'm a very adaptable person after all. Depends on the next few chapters I guess. Anyway I guess I'm holding you back, so here it is chapter 2 of Beyblade Darkness Falls! Oh and I don't own Beyblades  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
"So why do people fight anyway? Perhaps the meaning of human existence lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle. And it's also a fact that the ones actually fighting are never perceived as being tainted." -Heero Yuy Gundam Wing  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2 THE APPEARANCE OF ALEX: THE BEAUTIFUL AND DEADLY ASSASSIN  
  
The day had drawn close to an end as the two walked the streets of Tokyo 3, Tyson had disposed of the cloak in fear someone might call the Imperial guards stationed near the government buildings. Max however had just told him to act normal and blend in with the crowd. Slowly Max looked over at Tyson and noticed he was looking at a school, where students were just getting out, suddenly Max gave a huge smile.  
  
'Hey thanks Tyson I almost the school" Max laughed. 'What's so special about this place?" Tyson asked and spit to the side. 'The guy who we wont goes to school here, it's a school for geniuses" Max said, 'They call it the School of Stars pretty catchy title a? Well come on the chief's probably still inside"  
  
Tyson without another word followed him inside, they walked into the lounge when they first entered, it was huge with a library to the left and the cafeteria to the left and the main office in the front. They walked a little ways until Tyson found himself on the third floor. Max suddenly stopped near a green painted door and opened it, inside was a large room filled with computers.  
  
'Hey Chief you in here?" Max asked and they looked inside and saw a small girl sitting in the chair. 'Dizzy?"  
  
Tyson examined the girl closely, she looked about ten years old with long orange hair tied in a ponytail with a black bandana over her head, her bangs were left long tucked behind her ears partly blinding her velvet colored eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved red bodysuit cut in the front around her stomach, arms, and legs, with a large black poncho over her shoulders and top. She wore large rings around her neck, wrists and ankles. She had pointed cat like ears and two golden earnings on the tip of each.  
  
'Max oh Max it was horrible!" The girl cried and Tyson walked up and knocked on the girl's skin and after hearing a metal like sound smirked. 'Please don't tell me this is the person we're looking for" Tyson said. 'No this is Dizzy she's a Bit beast' Max said and saw Tyson raise an eyebrow, 'I know it's sort of confusing"  
  
'Max please you have to help me they took the Chief" The girl cried almost hysterical. 'Wo calm down Dizzy tell me who took Kenny" Max asked and she looked up.  
  
'The Chief was sitting here at his laptop anatalizing data while was over at the window waiting for the Chief. Suddenly without warning men came out of no where with guns and they grabbed me and knocked me against the wall. A man came in and pointed at the chief and they hauled him away and suddenly something knocked me out and when I woke up everyone was gone" Dizzy said.  
  
'Did you get a good look at him?" Tyson asked. 'Huh who are you?" Dizzy asked. 'Dizzy this is Tyson I'll explain later right now did you get a look at him?" Max asked. 'No his entire body was covered in a cloak but I saw the bottom of his face, that grin and those blue tattoo's" Dizzy said and yelped as a shiver went up her spine.  
  
'Tell me did this man carry a red and black beyblade?" Tyson asked. 'Now that you mention it yea that's that thing that knocked me out" She said. 'Why do know who did it?" Max asked. 'Yea the leader of the Imperial army himself.. Master Kai" Tyson said.  
  
^  
  
A figure let his beyblade go into the dish, letting the red and black blade spin the middle of the dish. He stood their watching it spin almost as if in a trance, as suddenly a male figure appeared behind him. 'Yes?" He asked. 'Gomen for bothering you sir, but it seems we have a problem" The boy said and the man looked over and eyed him. 'What type of problem?" The man asked. 'It's the Man Slayer sir, it is Korosu" He said. 'Take care of him then" The man said and suddenly a female figure appeared in the shadows and chuckled. 'Please master let me take care of the Korosu, I am perfect for the job" The girl said. 'All right then go and kill him then take his bitbeast back to me" He said. 'Yes master" The girl said and disappeared.  
  
The man stood there and chuckled. 'Are you sure it's wise to send her sir?" The boy asked. 'She is perfect for the job, let's see what the famous Korosu will do once up against her" He said and chuckled to himself.  
  
^  
  
The trio had retreated from the school and had begun to walk the streets of Tokyo 3. It was crowded and people along the sidewalks pushed their way threw the trio trying to get around or threw.  
  
'These people are in such a rush, It's pathetic" Dizzy said. 'Why may I ask are you inside an android body?" Tyson asked and looked at her. 'Well the Chief first trapped me inside his laptop by accident when he plugged it in and then after a while he transferred me into this body" She said. 'Yea I guess getting trapped wasn't all that bad, I am after all an expert on beyblades and everything else surrounding that category"  
  
'Dizzy is a wiz at this just like the chief hey Tyson you ok?" Max asked as he noticed Tyson was looking behind them. 'We're being followed" Tyson said and Max looked behind them but didn't see anyone. 'I don't see anyone" Max said. 'We better get out of the crowd and into a more private area" Tyson said and they took a sharp turn right straight into the park entrance.  
  
'I can hear their footsteps" Dizzy said as her ears perked up in attention, Tyson slowly retched for his sword and suddenly he looked behind him and swung as he missed a figure and they landed in front of them. 'Alex I should have known he would send someone to do his dirty work for him" Tyson said and they looked at the girl standing in front of them.  
  
She had long blond hair down to her waist tied back in a loose ponytail and her bangs hung long in her face and hiding partly her green eyes. She was wearing a tight long sleeved black turtleneck that turned into a body suit and cut in the middle of her stomach up to her breasts exposing the pale skin. Long deep purple silk rapping's were rapped around her breasts and shoulders to look a bikini type style and around her waist. A pair of baggy long floor wide deep purple pants covered the bottom of the body suit and a beyblade and launcher sat on her side along with a sword.  
  
'Don't you dare insult my master like that!" She said angrily and suddenly looked over and saw Max standing there with an angry yet surprised look on her face. 'Max huh what the hell!"  
  
'Alex is this what you went out into the world to become, you wanted to become so much more then this" Max screamed. 'I did make something of myself Maxy I am Alex second in command of the Imperial Tokyo Army!" She said. 'Max do you know her?" Dizzy asked. 'Yes she's my older sister Alex" Max said and slowly he remembered the day she left.  
  
Back flash  
  
'What I forbid it!" A man screamed at a younger Alex as a younger Max watched.  
  
'Father you must understand I can beyblade better then any man and I can prove it!" She cried. 'Enough you will not beyblade young lady, they are dangerous and you must uphold the family tradition!" He screamed. 'I don't wont to become someone who wears a suit and works for the government because he has to I will choose my own destiny!" She screamed and took off out the door.  
  
'Wait Alex!" Max cried and ran after his sister and she stopped and looked at her younger brother. 'Please don't leave!'  
  
'I have to I can't stay here, I have big dreams little brother and I will grasp them someday. Someday I will be a champion level beyblader" Alex said. 'You can do it big sister I have faith in you all the way!" Max said. 'Bye Maxy" Alex said and tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked off.  
  
End of Back Flash  
  
'That's the last time I saw you, you said you wanted to become a championship classed beyblader!" Max screamed. 'I am Maxxy now let me introduce you to my bitbeast!" She said and took her blade and put it into the launcher and let it go. 'Go Merjen!"  
  
Suddenly as her blade hit the ground a bit beast in the form of a Mermaid with an angry look cast upon her face, as she reviled sharp blades on her long finned tail and arms. She cast a watery blue glow among the area and it cried out a bloody cry.  
  
'Since when do you own a bitbeast?" Tyson asked. 'It's been almost two years what can I say iv been busy" Alex said and she smirked as Tyson took his blade and launched it and suddenly Dizzy's information came out.  
  
^ Alex  
  
Beyblade Power: 5 Star  
  
Attack: 5 Star  
  
Defence: 3 star  
  
Bitbeast: Merjin Mermaid Type  
  
Attack: Watery Grave  
  
Pro: Alex is a force to not to be underestimated, she's as dangerous as she is beautiful. Alex is one of the most powerful blader's on the Imperial Tokyo Army being their main Assassin. And get this it doesn't even top the danger her bitbeast poses when it sends it's enemies into a quick watery death with her watery grave attack.  
  
^  
  
'Be careful that bitbeast is dangerous Tyson!" Dizzy said. 'I have had many fights with Alex in the past and I have saved a new technique just for her" He said, 'Dragoon!"  
  
Suddenly Dragoon came from her blade and cried out it's war cry, the two faced each other both ready for battle. 'I will kill you, Marjin attack!" Alex said. 'Attack Dragoon!" Tyson cried and suddenly as the two blades crashed Alex came foreword with her long double-edged sword and attack. Tyson reacted by hauling out his long blade and blocking the attack.  
  
'Even while our bitbeasts fight it, I will kill you and take your dragon back to my master!" Alex said and they parted and both jumped into the air clashing and falling to the ground still locked in combat. 'You are strong indeed Alex and you've grown stronger since our last fight. But yet your still too stupid to open your eyes" Tyson cried and both jumped back and parted.  
  
'Wow what a fight" Dizzy said and noticed Max was watching blankly almost caught in a daze as he watched the two fight. 'Max hey you ok?"  
  
'We shall end this today!" Alex cried and rushed towards him. 'Blind fool!" Tyson cried and both clashed.  
  
^  
  
Wow what a fight and more to come what will happen you'll have to find out next time. Oh and keep those reviews coming people they do make me write faster after all. 


	3. The Offer of Champions: Master Kai's off...

BEYBLADE DARKNESS FALLS CH.3  
  
NOTE/ 5 reviews already well I'll be damned. Anyway keep reviewing my dear fans and maybe god will let me have a good day for once. Anyway it's still not clear whether I'm gonna make this a Yoai or not but if people keep asking for it I might ask my friend D-C for help with a Yoai since they seem to be his specialty. Anyway let's get on with the fic! Oh I don't own Beyblade!  
  
-Rya Starling  
  
^  
  
Iv lived my life following my dreams and I have no regrets  
Heildi   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE OFFER OF CHAMPIONS: MASTER KAI'S INVINTATION  
  
'Ah!"  
  
The two swords clashed and the two bladers were locked in mortal combat while their blades clashed in combat. Tyson kicked Alex's legs out from under her and suddenly she did a back flip and jumped into a tree and launching herself towards Tyson full such a force Tyson blocked with his own sword and the two powers collided and exploded sending both bladers into the air and to the ground.  
  
Dragoon dodged another attack coming from the mermaid bitbeast and it came rushing towards her full speed it's fangs and claws exposed. Dragoon rapped it's tail around Maijin and it cried out as it bit deep into here tail and yet Dragoon kept a ferm hold onto the mermaid bitbeast and suddenly it came down on the mermaid with it's long mouth full of sharp teeth exposed ready to chomp the head off the half fish half women beast. Suddenly Maijin's blade took off as it slipped from Dragoons hold and Dragoon quickly gave chase.  
  
Alex got up and cried out in rage and she exposed her angry eyes and a powerful aura surrounded her. 'Maijin send his bitbeast to it's grave!" She cried, 'Watery Grave attack!"  
  
Tyson watched as the earth beneath him began to shake and crumble and spike upwards and suddenly water sprung from the earth and suddenly Maijin spun towards the blade while Dragoon gave chase. Alex suddenly attacked from the sky her sword came down and cut Tyson across the chest cutting his tight shirt. Blood flowed down his chest and he touched his blood and felt the sticky red liquid on his fingertips and he growled in anger.  
  
Dragoon came towards Maijin full force and suddenly the mermaid came out of the water and it was surrounded by water. Suddenly Dragoon quickly dodged and ran as the water came rushing up towards her like a tsunami. Suddenly Kaijin's tail expanded and caught Dragoon by it's neck. It cried out in pain as the spikes along Maijin's tail sank into it's skin, and Dragoon cried out as it tightened.  
  
'Dragoon!" Tyson cried as he saw his Bitbeast being squeezed slowly lifeless. 'It's my bitbeast's specialty attack Watery Grave it comes hurling towards it's opponent with a tsunami of water and then without warning it grabs it's opponent around the neck and squeezes the life from it with it's poisonous spikes" Alex said and chuckled.  
  
'Huh" Tyson said and suddenly Alex saw a smirk come across his face. 'What are you smiling about?" Alex asked and suddenly a blade came across the air and a huge dinosaur like bitbeast came charging towards Maijin and it cried out as it hauled Maijin's tail from Dragoons neck.  
  
'What who did that!" Alex screamed and she turned to see Max standing there with a launcher in his hand. 'Max!"  
  
'That's right Alex what your doing is wrong!" He said and his body began to glow a dark purple color. 'You left years ago and v become more then a little boy Draciel!"  
  
Draciel crashed against Maijin blade and Dragoon suddenly started to glow. 'Now Dragoon Hurricane attack!" Tyson cried and suddenly Maijin was caught in a whirlwind of wind as it surrounded the entire area. Dizzy screamed and she hung onto a tree for fear she'd get blown away.  
  
Suddenly Alex watched as her blade came crashing towards the Earth and laid there still. 'Maijin!" She cried and ran over to pick up her blade. 'Your defeated Alex!" Tyson said and she looked up and found his sword next to her neck. Suddenly Tyson jumped away as a blade came out of nowhere and spun in place in front of Tyson and Alex.  
  
'Pathetic I should have known you couldn't handle this job Alex" A figure said and Alex stood up and held her shoulder. 'Master Kai" She said as he jumped down to the ground.  
  
He stood their his light silver bangs hung messy in the front while his black short cut hair was bushed in the back. He looked at them with hard eyes as the two called back their beyblades, he had a strong mussel bound build and he stood tall. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with yellow metal balls on the front near the shoulders and a long white scarf tied around his neck, and a pair of baggy black long pants tucked into a pair of sneakers. On his hands were metal like armor that covered the front of his hands and up his arm to the elbow. On his face was two long blue streak tattoos on each of cheeks.  
  
'Ah that's the guy that took the Chief!" Dizzy cried as she stumbled over towards Kenny and Tyson. 'So that's Master Kai leader of the Imperial Blade Masters" Max said and he looked over at him and then back over at Alex. 'Get up Alex!" Kai said and she walked over towards him and received a sharp slap across the face and she just stood there forcing her tears back. 'You're a disgrace to the name of a Blade Master but I'll give you one more chance Alex!"  
  
'Hey leave her alone she lost and she lost fair and square" Max cried. 'Who are you to talk to me like that!" He yelled. 'I'm Alex's younger brother Max" Max said. 'Huh your pathetic but you Tyson the man they call Korosu huh it fits you Man Slayer" Kai said. 'And they call you the Akai Kage right Kai?" He asked and Kai smirked.  
  
'I'm only here to invite you to something" He said. 'Invite to where hell?" Tyson asked. 'No to the Tokyo Championships held in Tokyo 3 held by the BBA" Kai said. 'Why tell me this?" Tyson asked. 'Because I wont a chance to fight you one on one Man Slayer so I leave you and tell to enter" He said and slowly his blade came to his hand and Alex and Kai slowly started to walk away.  
  
As they left Dizzy and Max slowly came up towards Tyson who was looking at Dragoon. 'What do we do now?" Max asked. 'That jerk how dare he talk to Tyson like that hump I think he's an idiot along with that Blondie!" Dizzy said. 'That blond is my sister don't insult her!" Max screamed. 'Id insult anyone I wont you Blondie!" She said. 'What did you just say!" Max cried.  
  
'Stop it both of you we've got to ready" Tyson said. 'Ready for what?" Max asked. 'Your not thinking of taking Kai up on his offer are you! It's most likely a trap!" Dizzy yelled. 'We don't have much of choice if we wont this Chief back we're going to have to enter the Tokyo championships and then defeat Kai once and for all" Tyson said as the wind blew by them.  
  
^  
  
Wow what a fight and an offer! Anyway what's going to happen in the Tokyo Championships you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Oh and remember Review they make me write faster!  
  
Rya Starling 


End file.
